


Happy Birthday, Buddy

by xoxoxo



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoxo/pseuds/xoxoxo
Summary: 5 Years post-Uganda. Connor and Kevin have grown into their romantic relationship and have gotten into exploring more deviant sexual behavior.Or: Kevin wants freaky sex for his birthday. Connor is down to oblige. THIS IS RIDICULOUS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.(full disclosure I just tried to write the "real" summary and it just doesn't work, because at its core, it's PWP).
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a companion piece to Midnight, but works fine as a stand-alone if you haven't read :)
> 
> tumblr: all-american-prophet
> 
> please leave me comments I <3 them.

Happy Birthday, Buddy

Connor held his position at the door, the key inside the lock but not turned, for a beat longer than he needed to. Grocery bags in one hand, flowers tucked under his arm, he took a deep, sobering breath and walked into their small but obscenely priced foyer.

“I’m home,” he called into the empty apartment; there was a strong zero percent chance that Kevin was anywhere but the bedroom.

The flowers and cake went on the counter. He opened Kevin’s drawer in the fridge, and as he carefully placed two candy bars, two lemons, and seven of the most perfect avocados inside, a note on the counter caught his eye.

The butterflies in his stomach, the ones that he still felt five years later, brought on an instant and genuine smile.

_In the bedroom. Wake me up if I fall asleep. I’m sorry. I love you._

Connor took a deep breath and bit his lip, trying in vain to get control over himself. Kinky Kevin was one of his favorite Kevins, and having that boy all spread out on their bed, sweating, begging-

Without missing a beat, his body reacted to the imagery, his smile fading as he wiped his (suddenly toasty) palms against his pants.

With one more sobering breath and a semi-decisive nod, he grabbed the wrapped-pristinely-in-Mickey-Mouse-paper present that he had left on the counter that morning with a _very_ firm ‘do not touch it’, and he loosened his tie. He’d only worn it for the occasion. It was Kevin’s favorite, the sentimental fuck; to Connor, however, it was honestly hideous. A mix of blues and golds with ostentatious geometric patterning that he couldn’t believe he’d once had the mind to purchase, let alone wear in public.

And then slowly, his feet carried him toward the bedroom. He took his time getting there. 

Kevin would have woken up when he came in, if he had slept at all. Maybe he had slept some. He’d had a tougher night, a thing that they had both grown accustomed to but had become less frequent as the years had passed. In the morning, before leaving the house, Connor had kissed the sleepy birthday boy goodbye with a promise of the freaky birthday sex, accompanied by an unnecessary reminder that if he wanted to postpone, or just do the normal birthday sex, there would be zero judgment. 

Unsurprisingly, Kevin hadn’t taken him up on his offer. So, Connor figured, at minimum he could give Kevin a few minutes to either wake up a little bit, or, on the likely chance that he hadn’t napped, to build anticipation. He checked on their plants. He fed their fish, drawing his finger across the tank and spending an extra minute watching him eat.

When he finally did make it to the bedroom, several minutes later, his dick was half hard just at the thought of what he’d find. 

And boy, _oh boy_ , he was not disappointed.

Kevin Price, as ever, was a sight to behold.

He sat on the side of the bed facing the window, so his back was to Connor, but he would know that he had entered. Connor licked his lips subconsciously as he eyed Kevin’s fingers, which loosely held the blankets. 

He approached his boy cautiously, watching Kevin's back rise and fall with each breath. This, in particular, had been something that they’d grown into together, but with time, practice, and a lot of googling, they had eventually found comfort in _deviant_ sexual behavior.

Kevin, it turned out, fucking lived for it, and Connor lived for Kevin’s smile. So initially, in those earlier years of their relationship, he’d begrudgingly dipped his toes in the water. 

And if he was being honest, his toes loved it, and the rest of him was quick to catch up.

It was, and always would be, tinted with pangs of anxiety here and there; when Kevin wanted something particularly aggressive, or when his jaw would clench and a pained expression would cross his features, or when sounds that would normally be distinct moans morphed into something more akin to sharp hisses. 

Connor would stop instantly. And then Kevin would smile, almost always blindfolded or tied down or in some other precarious, vulnerable position that would _literally_ bring shame to the entirety of the Mormon religion, and he would lift his head to meet Connor’s lips. And Connor, for all he was worth, would rest his ear against that boy’s chest just to remind himself that everything was _okay._ If he would safe-word at least occasionally, Connor thought he might trust him more, or perhaps, trust in the process more. But he almost never did.

His boy was a goddam fiend in bed, and he wasn’t complaining.

Now, he came up behind him, making a big show of crawling across the bed instead of just walking around like a normal person, mostly so he could be positive that Kevin knew he was there. He grazed the back of his hand against Kevin’s spine, up to his neck, massaging there for a moment. 

Kevin dropped his head as Connor leaned over, letting his lips dance across warm skin. 

“I got you a present,” Connor said, producing the box.

Kevin looked up at him, eyes clear and blue and yeah, maybe a little red, but Connor had seen him in far worse shape. If he thought, even for a moment, that Kevin would sleep right now, he’d have called the whole thing off. But it was moot; Kevin was not going to sleep.

Kevin took the box in silence, a kind of pre-discussed arrangement that was the predominant (no pun intended) tone of any of the more freaky sexcapades they embarked upon. He pulled open the wrapping paper calmly, but Connor noticed the slight tremble in his fingers. Not a red flag. But something to make a mental note of.

Kevin’s eyes widened as he surveyed the object, holding it in his hands and eventually, his lips turned up into a smile. 

“Shh,” Connor said, as Kevin opened his mouth. He closed it immediately as Connor took the toy, setting it aside.

Connor finished freeing his tie and pulled it off of his neck. He wrapped it around his hand and let it act, momentarily, as a barrier between skin.

Satisfied by the hitch in Kevin’s breath, he recited their (well, his) very well-rehearsed ground rules. 

“We can stop whenever you want to or need to. Just say it.”

He draped the tie loosely around Kevin’s eyes, watching his body language closely.

“We can slow down whenever you want or need to.” 

He looped the ends together, tying it securely behind Kevin’s head.

“If you feel yourself panicking and don’t tell me, I _will_ never speak to you again.”

Kevin’s body was pliant as Connor guided him to lay down, as he lifted Kevin’s hands to the headboard, wrapping his fingers around the wooden bars.

“Say it.”

Kevin’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, his voice soft. “Midnight.”

“Don’t forget it,” Connor said, his tone becoming more stiff as the words left him. “And don’t move your hands.”

Connor released his fingers and sat back on his heels, taking in the sight before him. There was little better than Kevin in his black Calvin’s, breaths already coming faster than normal, biting his lip in anticipation. He could see Kevin’s cock reacting beneath the tight fabric. 

He stood then, moving to the closet, opening this tiny safe that Kevin insisted they hide everything in. He grabbed a few _maybe_ things, just in case the new toy was a no-go, a bottle of lube, a gag (which, if history taught him anything, might be useful).

“Alright, buddy,” Connor said, letting his finger trail down Kevin’s stomach. The muscles there knotted themselves tighter, and Connor felt his own belly grow warmer. 

But he would start slow.

Turning his hand so his nails grazed Kevin’s skin, watching his breathing. He bent down and peppered small kisses along Kevin’s chest, peeking up under his brow at Kevin’s hands on the headboard. He held tight.

Kevin’s breathing quickened increasingly, his back arching just slightly off the bed when Connor let his teeth graze his nipple. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he said, once more back on his heels, taking in the sight.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kevin’s undies - er, um, briefs? -, sliding them down over his hips easily. He drew his fingers along the length of Kevin’s cock, eliciting the soft, eager moans that he longed to hear; the ones that told him everything was going well, and Kevin was _fine._

He grabbed the lube, expertly opening it with one hand while his other held Kevin’s dick firmly, his thumb running up and down, dancing across the tip. 

Kevin sucked in a breath as Connor’s thumb grazed his slit, an “Unffhhrf,” escaping him.

“Shh,” Connor said, but smiled. Kevin’s hips rose to meet his hand, cock now stiff and twitching under the pressure of Connor's grip.

He withdrew. 

“Connor,” Kevin whispered, swallowing.

Connor moved to kneel between Kevin’s knees, nudging them apart with his own.

With his hand, he pushed Kevin’s thighs apart further. 

He dragged his fingers across Kevin’s thigh and to his ass. Kevin’s breath came in ragged gasps, his belly rising and falling quickly, his hands affixed firmly to the headboard still.

He circled Kevin’s opening softly, coating it in lube, his own cock twitching as Kevin’s muscles constricted. 

“Try to relax,” he said, pressing his finger right up against Kevin’s body.

Kevin slowly, consciously, relaxed his muscles, and Connor pushed one finger inside of him, pushing his legs further apart with his knee. 

“That’s it,” he said, “that’s what I want.”

Kevin’s breath hitched, his heels digging into the mattress, his back arching off the bed as Connor pushed his finger in further, until it fully disappeared inside of him. With his free hand, he moved to Kevin’s thighs, massaging them gently, moving closer to his balls.

He turned his finger and hooked it, which brought Kevin to life momentarily. “Ahh,” he moaned softly, every muscle in his belly tightening for a moment.

Connor dragged his finger down the inside of Kevin's body, pushing in once more, going as deep as he could. “That’s great, baby. You’re perf-”

Kevin moaned more audibly, as Connor’s finger pressed up against that spot inside of him, his body pushing back against Connor’s hand. 

Connor withdrew, coating his fingers once more in lube, and, with an extra moment serving as warning, slid them inside his boy.

The gasp that came from Kevin’s throat as Connor pressed into him, slowly stretching him out, getting him ready, momentarily stopped him in his tracks. As he slid in deeper, prodding significantly harder at Kevin’s prostate (resulting in the _most fucking delightful clenching around his fingers_ ), he guided Kevin’s legs up further with his free hand.

“Eaaugh,” he heard from his boy, as he gently palmed his balls. Precome leaked out of Kevin’s dick, as Kevin bucked against him, his fingers still wrapped around the headboard but itching to break free. 

“Hold still,” Connor said easily, pushing a third finger into him.

He didn’t.

He hand shot down, clutching desperately at Connor’s arm, his breathing faster and harder Connor pulled his fingers out altogether.

“Put your hand back.” His tone was direct, sharp even, practiced as ever and eager to continue but mindful of letting Kevin catch his breath. After several painfully long seconds, Kevin swallowed, inhaled deeply, and slowly wrapped his fingers back around the headboard.

Connor carefully selected the newest toy, taking a deep breath.

The toy was kind of a tapered bead/dildo hybrid, each bump growing in size the further inside of his best guy that it went. He had no expectations of Kevin taking the whole thing, but the anticipation of Kevin’s reaction gave him the butterflies again; Connor was not unaware of his own boner eager to break free.

Kevin’s fingers loosened then tightened on the headboard. He was used to Connor taking a moment before doing something new. They’d found a kind of symbiotic codependency in these endeavors- Connor, before doing something new, always required a little time to get himself in the right headspace. He figured, on some level, that he was really giving Kevin a little time to safe-word, but Kevin never did.

“Alright,” he said, to himself mostly. Kevin’s belly, all tan and lean, tightened. He pressed the tip, the smallest bead (oh god, he couldn't say bead, could he? the smallest... bump), against Kevin’s skin. “You gotta relax, babe,” he said, and to his credit, Kevin did. The first... bump went in easily enough, Kevin’s toes curled and his fingers flexed.

He readjusted, bringing his knees up a little bit more. With his free hand, Connor pulled open Kevin’s cheeks, gingerly rubbing the spot just behind his balls, letting his thumb push in just slightly.

“Ahh,” Kevin half-gasped, as Connor pushed in the second bump. There was a little resistance there, but Kevin’s body swallowed it with relative ease. His head fell further into the pillow, exposing the muscles all along his neck as he clenched his teeth. 

“Perfect,” Connor said, and he meant that. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

Again, he ran his thumb over the skin at Kevin’s opening, circling the toy, watching as precome trickled from Kevin’s cock.

The third bump was a little more difficult, and Kevin’s legs kicked out a little bit before he immediately bent them again, a little further this time, giving enough leeway for Connor to press it in. 

His brow creased, more than likely with discomfort, and Connor found himself taking Kevin's dick, focusing on the head, giving him another sensation to hang onto.

The fourth bump was where Connor anticipated some trouble, and he wasn't wrong. Kevin’s body seemed unsure, ultimately, of whether or not he could take it. His mouth was clamped shut in concentration, his dick hard and throbbing in Connor’s hand.

“You’ve got it, buddy,” he said, giving the toy a slight twist. The motion was enough to coax Kevin’s body into taking the larger of the bumps, and, by the loud moan that Kevin let out, Connor thought it probably (finally) contacted his prostate. 

“Fuck, Kevin,” he said, as Kevin tightened his grip on the headboard. He ran his fingers deftly along Kevin’s length, then more forcefully, as Kevin’s hips lifted into his hand, fighting for friction.

Connor smiled and shook his head, fairly quickly pulling the toy out. The sting mixed with the intense and immediate emptiness (mixed with Connor’s finger pressing once more into Kevin’s slit) overwhelmed him, and he briefly cried out. Connor eyed the gag, but instead gave him another warning.

“Keep quiet,” he said. “You’re alright.” They both knew Connor was perfectly okay with Kevin not, in fact, keeping quiet. Still. It was his best acting that counted in these... er, situations.

He pushed the toy back inside, up to the third bump with more ease this time, spinning it once in, and then pulled it out again. Kevin moaned loudly, his hips bucking uselessly against it, fighting to hit that spot that would outweigh the fullness of the foreign object inside him.

Connor went slowly with the fourth, letting Kevin’s body adjust to its presence. The fifth was, Connor thought, fairly large. Larger than most things they’d played with.

He guided Kevin’s knees up a little further and began gently applying pressure, while singing Kevin's praises and working his ass open with his thumb. 

Kevin gasped (the pained kind), his mouth opened, and Connor, for a split second, expected the word. When it didn’t come, he took Kevin’s dick in his hand and pumped it slowly, up, down, up, down, and on the third upstroke, he pushed the fifth bump inside of him.

Kevin’s back arched, and Connor pulled gently on the toy, not far enough to remove it, but with enough give that it would rub against Kevin’s-

“Nnnnff,” Kevin groaned, his fingers white as he clasped the headboard.

Connor twisted the toy, pushing and pulling but not far enough or hard enough to add or subtract any of the bumps, but enough to stimulate Kevin’s insides. 

“Ready for another?” he finally asked, and Kevin nodded, his muscles twitching and spasming as Connor pressed the final bump against him. “You’ve got this,” he said, removing his hand from Kevin’s cock. “You’re Kevin Price,” he whispered through a smile. “You can take a fucking dildo.”

Kevin nodded, his heels digging into the bed, his cock somehow harder than Connor remembered it. It took a small series of pushes and pulls before finally Kevin’s body took the final bump, evoking a sharp hiss as he squirmed around, seeking reprieve.

Connor, once more, tugged gently on the toy, and then allowed himself to press his thumb against the spot where it disappeared into Kevin’s body as Kevin groaned, throwing his head back.

“Look at you,” he said, mostly to himself, as Kevin’s legs kicked out against nothing. He focused then on Kevin's dick, taking it into his mouth, giving small, occasional tugs on the toy, drawing the very end of his tongue around the tip. As Kevin became more forceful in his thrusts, Connor found himself pinning his thighs down, and finally, dragging his teeth gently up the length of Kevin's cock.

Kevin’s body seized up as he came, his breaths coming in ragged motions and his hands shooting down to his sides, grasping the blankets tightly. His legs straightened, the toy still snugly inside him, his back arching and dick twitching desperately in Connor’s mouth. Connor pressed his tongue into the slit firmly, once more taking Kevin’s full length in his mouth as Kevin rode out his orgasm.

When he finally stilled, his breathing returning to some semblance of normal, Connor sat, his own dick tight and throbbing but his boy such a fucking _sight_ to behold.

Kevin reached slowly for the blindfold.

“No,” Connor said, covering Kevin’s hand. “Leave it.”

He nudged Kevin’s legs, an unspoken request for him to spread them apart, and removed the beads, one at a time. Kevin gasped the first couple, and then settled into the feeling of emptiness they brought. 

And Connor just… looked at him. Just stared at him like he’d won the fucking olympic gold metal for kinky Mormon missionaries, and he had.

His breathing continued to level out, some of the flush leaving his skin. 

Connor stood and made his way to the bathroom. He took a washcloth, bringing it back to his boy, and wiped down his stomach, then gingerly, his dick. He grabbed the blanket, draping it protectively over Kevin’s body.

He knelt down next to the bed where his boy lay, exhausted from a hard night, a long day, and spent fully from the last hour. Connor hoped maybe he’d worn him out enough now that he could _sleep._

After staring at him for countless minutes (which was really a lot longer than it seemed), he brushed the hair off of his forehead and kissed the scar there. He untied the blindfold and removed it, and Kevin’s eyes fluttered open.

“No,” he whispered, as Kevin moved to sit up. “Go to sleep.”

Connor climbed into bed behind him and his body molded to Kevin’s as he wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist, nuzzling into his hairline.

✥ ✥ ✥

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the monotone beeping of the alarm on Kevin’s phone pulled them both awake. Kevin reached to the table and turned it off, groaning as he slowly sat. 

“I've got it,” Connor said, reluctantly climbing out of bed.

“I can get it.” Kevin raised his eyebrow in the way that only Kevin Price could, smiling up at his boyfriend. 

“I know you can,” Connor replied. “But I've got it. It’s your birthday. Pick a movie?”

Kevin nodded, and Connor retreated to the kitchen. He grabbed the little bottle of pills, easily opening it and removing two. He grabbed a bottle of water, the wine, and the cake, and made his way back to the bedroom. Kevin's eyes were trained on the TV, his smile as the Disney logo illuminated the screen genuine and pure and filled with excitement.

“Here you go,” he said, handing Kevin the pills and the water.

He swallowed them back without hesitation, a nightly ritual that hadn’t been missed in well over a year. 

“Beauty and the Beast?” Connor guessed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kevin said, as Connor sat on the bed with him. They spent the rest of the evening eating cake and talking and singing along to the movie and laughing so hard they cried.

And when it became evident that Kevin wasn’t going to be able to keep his eyes open for much longer, it was Connor who stood and took the cake away, tucking his boy back into bed and settling himself, once more, behind him. He ran his hands over Kevin’s back, then to his lower belly, playfully pulling him tighter. 

“Love you.” His voice was soft, and he smiled as he snuggled closer.

“Love you, too,” Kevin replied, covering his hand with his own. 

“Happy birthday, buddy,” Connor whispered as Kevin’s eyes slid shut.

His breathing evened out as true, real sleep overtook him, and Connor held him like that, focused wholly on matching their breaths and on the feeling of Kevin’s heart beating steadily against his palm.

It was far from perfect; sometimes it was messy, and sometimes it was hard, and sometimes it was downright painful. But it was beautiful. 


End file.
